Starting Over
by Keep-Calm-And-Be-A-Princess
Summary: After everything that happened with Josh, Cammie has decided that she no longer wants to be a spy, and decided to go to public school. But when her mom enrolls her in Roseville High, she's forced to confront the people from last year. Will an old flame rekindle? Or will a new flame begin when she finds out about a certain boys school is merging into the Gallagher Academy?
1. Chapter 1

The alarm went off, causing Cammie Morgan to groan and reach over to hit the shut off button. Sitting up, she frowned and looked around, snatching her eye drops off her bed side table and tilting her head back so that she could squirt a few drops in each eye. Today was the day, a day that when she had first gotten the idea, she had been excited for. But her mothers decision had made it so that now she was completely dreading the day.

After the last school year ended, in the beginning of Summer, Cammie had had a lot of time to think things over, and she came to the conclusion that the spy life wasn't for her; she wanted no part in any of it. Upon telling this to her mom, she had decided that she wanted to go to public school, and came up with the idea that she could live with her grandparents and go to school in Nebraska. Of course, she found out only a month ago that her mother had other plans for her. Rachel Morgan did not want her daughter to completely up-root her life, leaving behind her friends and teachers who had become a family of sorts to the girl. So as a compromise, she decided that Cammie would continue living at the Gallagher Academy, but she would attend Roseville High School. It was an idea that Cammie hated, mainly because of a certain boy that had caused a lot of problems in her life last year. How would he react to seeing her? How would she react when she saw him? Was he dating Dee Dee? Cammie's head was spinning as she stood and walked to the closet that she shared with her three roommates.

Shuffling through her clothes, she started to pull out a simple pair of jeans when a voice from behind her startled her.

"Not so fast, Chameleon." Bex Baxter said, hands on her pajama bottom clad hips. Liz and Macey flanked both her sides. Cammie hadn't even heard them get out of bed. "You're starting a new school today! A school where you don't have to wear a uniform. So you're going to look your best. Now go get in the shower. We'll do the rest." Bex told her. Cammie gave them a nervous look, but she knew that there was no use fighting against the three of them. Heading into the bathroom, she locked the door behind her and turned on the water, holding her hand under the faucet until she felt it was at the right temperature, and then pulled the knob to start the shower. She stripped of her clothes and stepped in, letting the warm water fall over there. She wasn't sure how long she was in there soon, but before she knew it there was a knock at the door and she heard Macey telling her to hurry up. Turning off the water, she got out and grabbed her blue towel, wrapping her around her body and securing it, and then used a smaller, white towel to wrap her hair to keep it from dripping all over everything. Opening the door, she walked back into her room, looking around to find Bex laying her clothes out on the bed, Liz warming up a flat iron, and Macey organizing make up on her desk.

"Uh, guys.. Don't you think we're going a bit overboard? I mean.. I'm not too excited about this whole public school thing anymore." Cammie told them, shrugging her shoulders. She watched as Macey shook her head violently.

"No. You're going to knock everyone's socks off. You _have_ to make a good first impression." Macey told her, grabbing Cammie's arm and pulling her over to the desk. She shoved her down in the chair and immediately got to work. When she was done, Cammie was kind of surprised. Macey hadn't used a lot of make-up, but it was enough to make her look prettier, with a natural undertone.

Next, she was sent over to Liz. That didn't take to long, since all Liz did was blow dry and straighten her perfectly blonde hair. Lastly, was what Cammie was going to wear. Standing at the foot of the bed, she was a little concerned at what Bex had picked out for her. It was a soft blue dress that would made her eyes pop, spaghetti strapped, with three buttons in the middle of the neckline going downwards, with lace around the bottom. Bex had paired it with a pair of white, open toed heals, and a…

"No. I'm not wearing the cross necklace." Cammie told her, crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"C'mon, Cam. It's our only way of seeing what happens today. We're your friends, and we just wanna make sure you're okay. We know that today is gonna be rough for you." Bex pleaded with her.

"No. That stupid cross is just a reminder of all the things of lied about. He remembers that I lied to him… I don't wanna have to deal with that again." Cammie told her, and out of anger, she picked up the cross and threw it across the room. Scooping up the dress and shoes, she went to her dresser and pulled out a white bra and panties, and then headed into the bathroom to change, leaving her friends staring after the girl they hardly recognized anymore.

"You look really pretty, Dear." Said Cammie's mother as she climbed into the back of the awaiting limo. Cammie just shrugged her shoulders and turned away, looking out the window as they began to drive. "I know you don't understand… But this really is for the best. These people are your family, and you can't just leave them behind. Bex and Liz are your best friends, Cam." Her mom continue. Cammie stayed quiet, not having anything to say. It wasn't long before they were pulling up in front of Roseville High, about an hour early. Cammie was starting school about a week late, since it had taken awhile for her mother to get the paperwork processed and get fake transcripts made up for Cammie. It wasn't as if her Covert Operations class grades would help her here.

The limo stopped in front of the doors, and Cammie's mom got out first, Cammie following behind her. Together, the two walked into the school, their heals clicking on the tile floors of the hallway. It didn't take the two long to find the principals office, and it as the walked to it, Cammie made note of every turn they took, and every emergency exit the passed. She knew the spy part of her would continue to show itself from time to time. The lady at the desk looked up with a smile. "Rachel and Cameron Morgan?" She asked, as if she was expecting them. Cammie's mom gave a short nod and watched as the lady gestured to a big, wooden door behind her. "Principal Johnson is waiting for you." She told them. Following her mom to the door, Cammie waited as her mother knocked and opened it. As the entered the small office, she watched as the large, balding man gave them a big, and quite frankly, scary grin and asked them to take a seat.

"We are so glad to have Cameron joining our school. I've personally reviewed her records, and I have to say, she's quite an intelligent girl." He said, only speaking to her mom. Shuffling around a few papers on his desk, he handing Cammie a schedule and a map of the school. "That should be all you'll need for today. I see you have a backpack and I'm assuming all the supplies you'll need are inside." Principal Johnson nodded his head. "Now, you feel free to go roam the hallways and find out where your classes are. I need to chat with you're mother." He said, basically shoeing Cammie out. Standing and grabbing her bag, she left and heading out of the office.

The halls were empty, putting her at ease. She knew that the other students wouldn't be arriving for at least another half an hour, so she wasn't nervous about running into anyone just yet. Her steps echoed through the halls as she began memorizing the paths to all the rooms listed on her paper. She heard talking as she turned the corner to find room 304, her third period English class. Coming out of the classroom was an elderly woman, and a boy. Cammie's heart stopped when she saw him, she was sure of it.

"Thanks again for meeting me so early, Ms. Peterson. I feel much more confident about that test we're going to have today." The boy said to the woman, reaching out and shaking her hand. The woman gave him a sweet smile.

"My Pleasure, Hun." She said, and then turned and walked back into her room. That's when Joshua Abrams turned and saw her standing there in the middle of the hallway. "Cammie…" All he had to say was her name, and it was enough to make her wanna puke. She turned and ran back the way she came heading straight for the front doors…

**This is my first attempt at a Gallagher Girls fanfiction. Please review and let me know what you think. Be honest! Thanks3 **

**-Nicole**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I got a lot of positive feedback, so I'm really excited. I decided to play it up now so that Dee Dee and Josh never had a chance to get together before Cammie came back into the picture. Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy. **

"You can do this, Cammie." Her mother told her, rubbing the girls shoulder. "Show everyone how strong you are." She leaned in and gave her daughter a tight hug, pulling back and kissing her on the forehead. "Now I have to get back to the school. I'll send the car for you at the end of the day." She told her, taking a step back. Cammie gave her mom a sad smiled and nodded her head gently, watching as her mother walked out of the school and headed into the limo, which was catching the attention of students who were starting to arrive.

Sighing, Cammie turned away from the doors and began to head in the direction of her homeroom so that she could get set up with a locker. Students were starting to arrive and were milling around in the hallways and talking, laughing. Everyone seemed to be happy here, and not at all on there toes in case of unsuspected events. Of course, Cammie had to remind herself that this wasn't the Gallagher Academy, and the most unsuspecting thing that could happen to her now was a pop quiz on fractions.

Walking into room 207, Cammie found her eyes falling about a younger teacher, maybe in his late twenties to early thirties, with an abnormally long nose that reminded her of a bird beak, and square framed glasses that were much to dark for his skin tone. Walking up to his desk, she stood there for a few minutes before clearing her throat, surprised that she hadn't taken note of her presence until then. He looked up at her, flustered, and then cracked a somewhat nerdy smile. "You must be Cameron Morgan." He said in a nasally voice. Cammie nodded her head. "Yeah, but I go by Cammie." She told him, clutching her backpack straps tightly, finding herself to be a bit nervous. This man seemed nice though.

"Right, Cammie. I like that name. Well, anyways.. I'm Mr. Trombetta, your homeroom teacher. You'll report here every morning so I can take attendance and read you the morning announcements. Now.. Let me see here…" He said, looking down and searching through his papers. He pulled one out and then grabbed a blue post-it note, writing down a number, and then a 3 number combination on it, handing it to her. "That'll be your locker number and combination. It's right outside the classroom." He told her. Cammie nodded and thanked him, and then walked out of the room and looked at the numbers on the lockers that lined the halls. Hers was only three down from the doorway to her homeroom, locker 1001. She turned the lock to all three digits and pulled it off, opening the door and then taking her backpack off her back and opening it. She took out her afternoon items, and only left the things she need for her first three classes of the day. In order, she would have Chemistry, Gym, and.. Oh no. She really hoped that she wouldn't have English with Josh. That was the class that she had seem him coming out of, wasn't it? Shaking her head, she decided to just not think about it. That seemed like the best thing to do.

"Cammie…. Is that you..?" Cammie turned and came face to face with none other than Dee Dee, the girl that she was sure had liked Josh when they were first together. A smile appeared on the blonde haired, pink clad girl. "It is you!" She suddenly reached in and hugged Cammie.

"Uh.. Hi, Dee Dee." Cammie said, awkwardly patting the girl on the back. Dee Dee pulled away and smiled brightly at Cammie.

"What are you doing here?" Dee Dee asked, seeming excited. "Josh said that you went to that Gallagher Academy on the outskirts of town! Oh he's going to be so excited that you're here. He talked about you alllll Summer, for real! Like, I know you guys broke up.. But I think he still likes you. Oh my gosh I just can't believe it!" Cammie was a bit flustered by everything Dee Dee was saying, and her head was spinning, but on the outside, she remained calm.

"Yeah.. Actually. I lied about being home schooled, I actually did attend the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. On scholarship. But I felt like he wouldn't like me and would treat me differently if he knew.." Here started the lies. "But I got in a lot of trouble and the revoked my scholarship, so my mom decided to put me in the public school system." Cammie told her, refusing to say anything about Josh. She didn't want to deal with him, or anything about him right now.

Of course, she should have know that that wouldn't be the case. Especially with Dee Dee around.

"C'mon!" The bubbly girl grabbing Cammie's wrist and dragged her off down the hallway. "We have fifteen minutes until homeroom starts, and I just know he's really going to want to see you." Dee Dee exclaimed, turning the corner and walked towards an open locker door that was hiding someone. "Oh Joooosshhhhh. I brought you something." She sang with a huge grin on her face.

"What is it, Dee Dee? I'm not really in the mood for surprises.." He mumbled, obviously upset. Cammie guessed that it was probably because of before, when she had ran away from him when she first saw him. Dee Dee reached over and pushed Josh away from his locker, shutting the door. "What the hell Dee Dee, I-" His eyes locked on Cammie and he went silent, speechless. He looked at her, taking her all in since he hadn't been able to before. And she looked at him, noting the differences in him. He looked worn out, like he had been thinking to much about something and not sleeping well, and he had gotten his hair cut shorter, and….

She didn't get to finish her thoughts, because finally he cleared his throat and spoke. "Hi.. Cammie." His voice made her weak.

"Hi, Josh." She replied in a small voice, her nervousness evident.

Dee Dee looked between the two with a knowing smiled and then began to walk away. "I'll leave you two too it." She called, and then disappeared down the hallway, leaving Cammie and Josh alone with each other.

"Josh I-" Cammie began, but he cut her off immediately.

"Cammie.. Don't. We're not gonna talk about this. Not here, in the middle of the hallway.." He told her, his eyes hiding a sadness. It was killing Cammie to see him like that, and to know that she had caused that. Just then, a boy walked up, obviously a friend of Josh's, but not one that Cammie recognized.

"Hey Joshy Boy. Who's this?" Asked the blonde haired, freckle faced boy, resting his arm on Josh's shoulder. "Uh.. This is.. Uhm…" He tripped over his words, but Cammie stepped in and finished for him.

"No one… I'm no one." She told the boy, just like before when he really had called her no one. With that said, Cammie turned and walked down the hallway, leaving the two behind, stunned.

**I really hope you guys liked that update. I have a lot more in store, and a lot of twists and turns to come through out the story. So please please please review(: Thanks!  
****-Nicole**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm getting a lot of great feedback, which I'm really excited about! Here's the next chapter guys! Enjoy(:**

Homeroom had seemed to drag on for way too long, and there were a lot of students, mainly guys, eager to get to "know" Cammie. It somewhat annoyed her. When Mr. Trombetta started reading the announcements though, there was one that stuck out to her. The Homecoming Dance was in two weeks. Having never really been to a real school dance, it actually kind of excited Cammie. Getting dressed up, going out and dancing the night away. It was something that she had always seen in movies but had never gotten a chance to try for herself.

The bell rang, pulling her out of her thoughts. Cammie stood and hoisted her bag onto her shoulders, following the herd of students out the door and into the hallway. It didn't take her long to get to her chemistry class, since it was only a couple doors down from her homeroom. Walking in, she went straight to the teachers desk with an air of confidence, her mothers words ringing in her head. _"Show them how strong you are."_ That was exactly what she was going to do.

"Hi, my name is Cammie Morgan. Are you Ms. Delfino?" She asked the woman in her mid 40's, with a very bad perm to her red hair who was typing out something on a computer. The woman looked up and gave Cammie a short nod.

"Yes, It's very nice to meet you, Cammie. I have some stuff here that I prepared for you." The teacher told her, picking up a book with a bunch of papers stacked on top of it. "This is your book for the semester, and the first weeks notes, along with a bunch of handouts that you'll need for this week." Cammie took them and thanked her. "Now, as you can see everyone is supposed to have an lab partner." The teacher told her, gesturing around to all the two person tables. "There's a seat available in the back left corner, and your partner will be…" She looked down at her seating chart. "Dee Dee."

Cammie looked back at the table to see Dee Dee smiling and waving at them with bubbling excitement. _Well this should be fun.._ Cammie though, sighing and walking back to the table. She put a fake smile on her face and sat down, pulling a notebook and a pen out of her bag. "Hi, Dee Dee." She said, setting her stuff down atop the pile of papers already given to her.

"Oh my gosh Cammie! This is so exciting and I'm just so happy that you're in this class! I really sucks not having a lab partner." Dee Dee told her, exuberant. "Anyways! So what did you and Josh talk about? Are you back together? Did you kiss?" So many questions were being thrown at her, and Cammie was having trouble concentrating. She really didn't want to talk about Josh, but with Dee Dee around, it almost seemed inevitable.

"Well.. No. We're not back together. I lied to him, Dee Dee, and there's no reason for him to want to even be around me anymore." She told the girl, looking down at the table, a hint of sadness in her usually passive face. It was weird, all the attention she was getting for being the new girl. She didn't feel like a chameleon so much anymore. Josh saw her…

Dee Dee frowned and grabbed Cammie's hand in a friendly, reassuring way. "He'll come around.. I know he's still head over heals for you. Did you betray his trust? Yeah.. You really hurt him. But can that wound be mended? Of course. Just give him time…" She said, letting go as the teacher started talking. Cammie realized her friends had never said anything like that to her, when she was upset. It really started to make her think….

Third period came too quickly, and as Cammie walked into the English classroom, her heart dropped as she saw Josh sitting in the back, on the top of a desk, laughing with all his friends. She looked away quickly and walked to the teachers desk, introducing herself to the pleasant, rather old, woman and getting her materials. She then proceeded to take a seat furthest away from Josh, which happened to be the in front, right corner. It made her feel at least a little at ease, having him all the way back there.

The bell rang and the teacher told everyone to find a desk and sit down. As Josh slowly began to slip down into the desk that he was sitting on, the teacher stopped him. "No, no, no, Mr. Abrams. You are still on probation. Please come take a seat in the front row." Cammie's heart stopped. The only seat open in the front now was the one right next to her. She heard him get up and gather his stuff, and out of the corner of her eye, she watched him slide into the desk next to her, but she couldn't even force herself to look up.

She felt his eyes on her, staring at her. She knew that he was waiting for her to look at him, but she just couldn't.

Class went by and Cammie found herself focusing less and less on Josh, and more on the book that they were assigned. That is, until a note landed on her desk. Looking at him, she immediately took not of Josh's hand writing. She reached for it, taking the folded paper and gently unfolded it.

_Cammie-_

_I'm sorry that I was so mean this morning. Seeing you.. Well. Never mind. We really need to talk. Do you want to have lunch with me? Alone? Circle: YES or NO._

Cammie felt her cheeks get read, and she bit her lip, nervous and unsure of what to do. She slowly picked up her pencil and circled.. Yes. They did need to talk, and if she was going to go to school here, she supposed she would need to make peace. But she really wished that Macey was here to consult. Macey was an expert at all things boy. Why couldn't she have come to school with Cammie?

She slipped the note back on to Josh's desk and then went back to reading the novel and taking notes

The bell rang, signaling the end of class, which meant that now was lunch. Nervously, Cammie stood and gathered her things, placing them into her backpack. Josh hovered after most of the students had left the room, waiting for her. Standing up straight and putting her bag on her back, she turned to face him, blushing slightly. "I have to go to my locker to get-""I'll come." He cut her off before she could even tell him what she needed to get. Slowly, she nodded her head and turned, walking out of the room with him in tow. The hallways were basically empty by the time they arrived at her locker. Neither of them had said a word to one another, and it was so quiet that you could probably hear a pin drop. Slowly, she turned her lock and opened it, pulling open the locker door and reaching inside. She took her lunchbox off the hook and closed the door softly, locking it back up.

"So…" She started, turning towards Josh and looking up at him.

"C'mon. We'll go eat in the chorus room." He told her, shoving his hands in his pockets and leading her off down the hallway. The lights were off in the chorus room when they arrived, but Josh flicked them on, revealing a rather large, theater styled room. They walked down the rows until they got to the bottom, and then Josh sat down on the floor and reached into his backpack, pulling out a brown bagged lunch. Cammie sat across from him, setting her lunch box down next to her.

"Cammie, you lied to me." He didn't waste anytime beating around the bush, that was for sure. "I know.." Cammie said quietly, looking down at the floor. "You have no idea how sorry I am.." She told him, glancing up with sad, blue eyes.

"Despite everything though.. I wanna start over. I don't know where it'll go, but I wanna start over. Completely. We can be friends, there'll be no lies, and we'll work from there." He told her. He was laying it all out on the table, and all Cammie had to do was accept. She felt herself begin to nod as she looked up at him again.

Okay.. Yeah. We'll start over." She told him, the ghost of a smile playing on her lips. Slowly, she outstretched her hand. "Hi, I'm Cammie."

Josh grinned, almost laughing, and took her small hand in his, shaking it. "It's nice to meet you, Cammie. I'm Josh."

**I hope you liked it! Review, Review, Review! :)  
-Nicole**


End file.
